


Funhouse Bang!

by DrDismay



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Bruce, Bottom Jerome, Daddy Kink, Gun Kink, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Mirror Sex, Riding, Season 3 Episode 14, Top Bruce, Top Jerome Valeska
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrDismay/pseuds/DrDismay
Summary: Sets during S3 EP14After escaping the canon, Bruce runs into the funhouse to trap Jerome and end him now and forever. But when Jerome talks to him, he feels guilty for behaving badly.Jerome tells him that he can make him happy if he does him one thing.Steamy sex in the mirrors.





	Funhouse Bang!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know English a lot so please forgive but otherwise enjoy it!

The world spun around Bruce as the chaos continued to shout or laugh. Bruce bit inside his cheek to keep himself from screaming in pain as he pulled out one staple out of the wrist. The warm red liquid trickled down his wrist. He bent the staple and fished around the cuffs to escape this madness. Jerome was still distracted.  
‘Good.’ Bruce thought.  
He didn’t notice Jim and Alfred standing there yelling at Jerome.  
“What are you standing there go get ‘em!” shouted Jerome as he jumped. Immediately his loony followers charged at the police officers and the butler. Harvey grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at one boy holding a baseball bat. The boy began to crackle and then Harvey realized why.  
“Shit,” he swore under his breath.  
Harvey threw a bag of cotton candy at the boy instead of something much harder. The boy raised his bat as Harvey backed away holding up his hands in a form of ‘wait a minute’.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alfred swung his fist at the screaming girl and dodge a man’s mallet. The man, instead of hitting the prince’s butler, swings his mallet and collided it with the girl’s head knocking her out. The painted man frowned and stood there shocked. Alfred took this an opportunity to slam his knee into the man’s crotch, the man dropped his mallet and bend over clutching his crotch gasping in pain. He started to roll side to side as the discomfort didn’t go away. Alfred grabbed the mallet and stared at the gasping man for a minute. “Thanks, mate.”, Alfred saw that the fuse was getting close and if he didn’t move fast now Bruce could die. He quickly runs towards Bruce not long before being tackled to the ground by a group of loonies.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jim never felt more personally attacked in his life by a cult of lunatics. He dealt with cults before and they usually end their shenanigans within two days usually with the GCPD’s help. He dived between someone’s legs before hitting them. One teen managed to punch him five times in a row. He was feeling more exhausted as more of Jerome’s people were lunging at him.  
“Alright, that’s enough!”  
Jim grabbed his gun and pointed at the menacing people.  
“Hey look detective Gordon’s got a gun.” laughed one with green spiky hair. Someone behind spiky green stepped out and pointed a rifle at him and shakes it.  
“But you ain’t the only one here.”  
“Drop the gun,” warned Jim, not wanting to end someone’s life.  
“You first.” spiky green grinned.  
Jim rolled his eyes. Always with the stupid demands.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BOOM  
All three heroes turned their heads to the canon and found Bruce missing. Instead of the boy tied up, the pole was beaten badly. Knives and nails puncture through it. The top of it finally fell down with a loud bam.  
Harvey sucker punched the distracted boy and snatched the baseball bat out of his hands. He noticed a group laughing and kicking Alfred around like he was a soccer ball. The grip on bat tightens when he silently approached them. He lifts up the bat and then strikes the back of the last kicker of Alfred. The others began to pounce at Harvey. Alfred quickly got up with the mallet in hand, using it to defend Harvey from others. Bodies of the unconscious people surrounded Alfred and Harvey.  
“Thank you but where’s Detective Gordon?”  
“Probably getting his ass beaten to death,” responded Harvey with a shrug but clearly was worried.  
Before Alfred can snap at Harvey, screaming can be heard followed by sounds of gun shooting. Jim was strolling through the moving carousel and found them.  
“I can’t find Bruce or Jerome, we need to find Bruce ASAP.” The trio moved together to find Bruce.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile inside the funhouse: “Here we go again, Brucie,” said Jerome in a singsong way, holding his revolver.  
Bruce looked the mirror and his heart shattered at the sight of himself. The black tears painted on him was ruined by actual tears. His hair was as messy as a bird’s nest. Bruce hesitantly lifts his shirt to see the scars Jerome left. He traces one of them with his finger smoothly. Familiar steps of Jerome were inching closer into his trap. He quickly puts his shirt back down and enters the mirror room.  
“ You ruined me and you’re gonna pay for it!” cried out Bruce clenching his fists and trying to calm his breathing.  
Jerome stopped in his tracks and smirked when Bruce said that.  
“ My little conquistador that hurts my feelings truly it did but you loved every moment.” Jerome mimes a heart being broken with his fingers while giggling.  
Bruce swallowed the lump in his throat and moves to the next mirror. Jerome immediately shoots the mirror.  
“ I did not!”  
“That could’ve fool anyone but me, my Bruce.”  
Jerome cackled. His laughter echoes throughout the funhouse and sent shivers down Bruce’s back. He remembered the first time he heard that terrible laugh and for a month he had nightmares about Jerome. In the end, Bruce would be rocking back and forth while crying silently onto his soft pillow. He hated the beautiful nightmares and sighs heavily when he thinks of Jerome’s touches on his body.  
‘Jerome is right who am I kidding?’ thought Bruce  
“Now Bruce if you don’t come this instant there will be consequences and we both know that you don’t want that right?” growled Jerome as he spun around cautiously waiting for Bruce to attack him. Instead, he heard sniffling behind him, he turned around to find Bruce looking at the ground with tears dropping. Jerome gave a mental cheer at his victory. He finally broke his toy and now the toy is crying. He wraps his arms around the younger boy and rests his chin on top Bruce’s head.  
“Aww my pet, everything is going to be okay but why did you disobey me?”  
He heard the muffled answer from his chest.  
“ I can’t hear you, Bruce”  
Bruce moved back and gazed at Jerome for a minute and answered.  
“ I-I-I was scared and the bad men forced me to-” He started to cry even harder and went back to hugging Jerome.  
‘Those stupid men scared my BRUCIE’  
Bruce was hiccuping by the time he finished crying and Jerome was rubbing circles on his back soothing the frightened boy. He grew tired and lifted Bruce’s chin to meet his glossy dark eyes. A smirk crawled on Jerome’s face when he saw Bruce gasped.  
“Little Brucie wanna make Daddy happy again?” asked Jerome.  
Bruce nodded frantically almost made himself dizzy.  
“Ah ah ah Bruce we have a mouth for a reason.”  
He looked at the ground in shame before trying again.  
“Daddy… may I have some fun time with you?” Bruce felt his cheeks heating up and turned red.  
“Of course, my boy.”  
Jerome immediately grips the jaw of Bruce and clash his lips onto Bruce’s. He bit the bottom lip, gaining access to the entrance and letting his tongue explore every part of it. His other hand was fumbling Bruce’s zipper and tugged it down to expose Bruce. He senses Bruce was growing weak every second but he won’t give him air, no not until he feels satisfied. Bruce grasps Jerome’s shoulder in case he faints. Jerome releases Bruce, letting him greedily suck in air but Bruce forgot that with Jerome he shouldn’t be busy with one thing. As fast as a snake, Jerome pushes Bruce hard enough for him to fall on the shattered glass. Bruce hisses when some of the pieces cut him. Jerome kneels before him and takes out his member out of his pants and strokes it a bit.  
“Now Brucie I know you asked for some fun time but let’s try something new.”  
Gleams of evil twinkled in his eyes. Bruce was about to ask but his mouth stayed open when Jerome pulls out his revolver. Bruce tried to crawl away ignoring the pain in his elbows and exposed legs. Jerome rolled his eyes and tugs Bruce onto his lap facing him. Jerome reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bottle of lube. He uncaps it and pours a gracious amount on his gloved fingers. One hand was placed on Bruce’s back to keep him still when the other hand was circling his hole. Finally after what felt like eternity one finger slowly pressed in and curled.  
When the finger went inside, Bruce felt that he had died and gone to heaven. His mouth formed an o when two more fingers entered. Jerome set a quick pace to move to the next step. He heard Bruce whine when he removed his fingers.  
“Brucie baby you’re even more spoiled.” Jerome chuckled, leaning forward to place a kiss on the other’s lips and to distract him from the next step. Bruce felt something cool and metallic pressed inside him.  
“W-what was that?” he asked Jerome.  
“That, my dear, is a new dangerous toy for you.”  
Jerome moved a little to the side and let Bruce see himself in the mirror. When Bruce furrowed his brows Jerome sighed and pulled the revolver out a little but enough for him to see. He felt his stomach dropped at the sight of the weapon.  
“D-Daddy that-”  
Jerome thrust the weapon back inside making the other moan in pleasure. Bruce started to grind on Jerome unconsciously. Jerome smiles and captures the other’s lips. So dominating. So violent. Yet so perfect. Other kisses can’t be compared to this killer’s kiss. Bruce whimpered at another harsh thrust he received. If anyone could see this, they would be shocked that their rich orphan Bruce Wayne is enjoying having a gun in his ass. Being toyed by Jerome Valeska. Oh if only.  
He pulled away, saliva trailed between the two. Bruce’s face was flushed, his raven hair sticks to his face along with the bruising lips, and that pleased Jerome. He drinks in the scene and sighs heavily. Bruce, all of the sudden, screams and digs his fingers into his palm. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth and he was panting like the bitch he was meant to be. Apparently, Jerome found his special spot. He removed the weapon and replaced it with his cock. Jerome groaned at the tightness around his member. He slowly positioned himself laying down. Bruce stared at Jerome, not used to being the top. A smack to his left cheek made him yelp.  
“Babe come on ride your daddy.”  
Right on the command, Bruce removed himself and grabs Jerome’s dick stroking it a bit before dropping on it. Jerome gasps at the new movement then does his famous maniac laugh. He rewards Bruce by grabbing his dick and rubbing it endlessly.  
Sounds of skin slapping skin echoed throughout the funhouse. Loud moans and pants did too but thankfully the shooting outside covered it up.  
Snarling like an animal, Jerome flips Bruce under him and yanks his head up so that Bruce can see his reflection. Jerome pounds inside and pulls Bruce’s hair. He was close, he can feel it. He continued to fuck him like a beast fighting for dominance.  
With a loud cry, Jerome came. Using the leftover adrenaline, he violently strokes Bruce till he came. They both stayed there trying to regain their energy.  
“Are you still going to kill me?”  
“No Bruce daddy is not going to kill you.”  
That was the last he heard before Jerome knocked him unconscious with the revolver he used to fuck Bruce.

 

Alfred spotted Jerome running out of the house and disappeared into a crowd.  
“THERE BRUCE HAS TO BE THERE!” shouted Alfred before sprinting off.  
Jim and Harvey followed after him, halfway there Harvey commented that “the old man is a lot faster than he looks.” After multiple times crashing into mirrors and wandering around looking for Bruce and shouting out his name. They heard Alfred yell. Jim quickly burst into the mirror room and understand why Alfred yelled.  
There laying on the ground was unconscious Bruce with blood mixed with come coming out of his ass. Next to him was a revolver. Harvey gagged and threw up in his mouth. Jim could do nothing but stare in horror. Alfred had tears coming out of his eyes. He kneeled next to him and asked: “Master Bruce can you hear me?”.  
He gently shakes Bruce but Bruce didn’t wake. Alfred was about to yell then something wet drops on his nose. He wipes it and sees his finger red. The three of them saw a message above and around them. How could they not notice this?

My little baby Bruce I’ll be waiting for you goodbye for now  
Love Daddy P.S the gun is yours-  
Next to the post scriptum were hearts and his signature smiley face with a bunch of HAHA’s as a smile.

Bruce was dreaming about him and Jerome together.


End file.
